Duty-bound
by NectarPirate
Summary: Yes, Mew is the god of Pokemon. He's supposed to protect them. But what happens if he's given an impossible task? Something that he couldn't stomach to do?
1. Chapter 1:Honorbound

**So...bored. Well, time to write a fanfic! XD**

**Reviews and stuff is appreciated too~**

* * *

A Mew strolled along the edge of the forest, walking carelessly. It didn't matter, since no one could see him unless he wanted them to. He tripped on a pile of twigs, then got back up, whistling and looking around. Night had already conquered the earth, casting dim shadows at whatever light the sun had to offer.

He could just reset the day. He could literally just clap his paws and turn it into morning. But he couldn't. It was one of the rules of being a god. And another was showing himself in the open, but he didn't care.

He whistled at a passing Glaceon. She yelped and looked around nervously. ''H-Hello?'' She stammered.

''Boo!'' The Mew yelled. The Glaceon screamed and ran away with her tail between her legs.

''I knew girls were babies,'' The Mew smiled to himself. ''Sheesh, she's going to drown this place...''

That Glaceon was of no concern to him; he just wanted someone to play with. He chuckled at the cloud of dust made by the fleeing Pokemon, watching as she yelped like a crying puppy at her trainer. He shook his head; It still amazes him how Pokemon can actually _accept _being captured.

Suddenly, a white oval shimmered in the air, and out popped a Latias, her feathers ruffling in the stale breeze.

''Chiobu!'' He whistled. The Latias gave him a look that said 'You retard?'

''Yes.'' He confirmed. The Latias sighed solemnly, and turned to face him.

''We need to talk.'' She said, all serious and foreboding.

''Let's talk while we're waiting.'' The Mew clapped his paws, and a circus suddenly appeared out of nowhere. All around them, children were taking joyrides and roller coasters that flew off into the air. Clowns were selling cotton candy, and one of them stuck a pink cotton candy cone onto her nose.

''Stop eating so much sugar!'' He chastised. ''You're already fat enough as it is!''

The Latias glared at him, and waved her head. The circus vanished in a puff, and the only evidence was the cotton candy stuck on her jaws.

''I'm serious.'' Her face betrayed no sign of humor. ''I'm here because of the Tsune Hire incident.''

The Mew froze in his tracks. He turned to Latias, trembling. ''My deadline isn't up yet! Don't I have a dozen more years?!''

''One.'' She spoke firmly. ''No bargain. You fail, and we will strip you of your rank. Not that there's an Earth left for the next god anyway.''

The Mew's ears dropped, and he vividly remembered the scene.

**2 years ago...**

''That pink thing is disgusting!'' A girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. ''It's so ugly and revolting. Why is it even here!''

The Mew drooped his head in shame. He didn't understand, but no human ever seemed to want to take him as their partner. He's spent his whole life in this breeding center, not even once going out of the entrance.

''I want that one!'' She pointed to a Rattata. The Mew shook his head; It doesn't matter how much he tried to groom his fur, or how hard he tried to look cute, he always got trumped. Again and again.

The girl's parents picked up the Rattata, and they waved the owner of this place, Sanders, goodbye. Sanders turned to me, looking nonchalant. But Mew could see the pity in his eyes. ''Tough luck, huh?'' He shook his head sadly. Mew sighed too.

Sanders found him a while ago, when he was just an egg. He raised the Mew, taught him to use moves and everything. He never gave up on the small Pokemon, and always tried to get people to notice him. Mew was eternally grateful Sanders was always there for him, and he had grown really close to the hearty breeder.

''We'll find someone for you. I promise!'' He raised a fist. Mew shrugged half-heartedly. Suddenly, a Zoroark burst through the entrance, shattering the glass and showering us with shards. Mew yelped and hid under the desk while Sanders flopped to the ground, lifeless.

''You...killed him!'' Mew gasped. Zoroark snorted. ''I didn't, you wimp. He's just knocked out.''

''I'm not a wimp!'' Mew protested, but a glare from the Dark Pokemon made him whimper and hide under the desk again.

''Wimp.'' The Zoroark muttered. It raised its hands, and a dark circle formed below Sanders.

''No!'' I cried, tackling the Zoroark. We both fell to the ground. ''Fool!'' The Zoroark yelled. ''You just disturbed the ritual! We're going to die!''

The circle shook violently, and the building began to crumble, chunks of the roof collapsing on them. Mew quickly ran out of the center, just as it fell on itself, burying Sanders and that Zoroark alive.

''Sanders? SANDERS!'' Mew yelled, digging his nose into the rubble. ''I can't live without you...'' He started crying.

''Enough.'' A voice said. Mew turned to its owner, and saw a giant Latias standing in the middle of the wreckage.

''How much are you prepared to sacrifice to save your dear Sanders?'' She said sternly, giving me an intense gaze.

Mew shifted uncomfortably, but if there was any way to save Sanders, he'll do it. ''I'll do anything!''

''Good. I can reverse time and stop all of this from happening. I can erase Sanders' memory to where he won't remember this, or you. But you must swear,'' The Latias continued.

''Swear what?'' Mew asked.

''To be a god.''

**Now...**

It seemed so long when he accepted the Latias' offer, to turn time back and save Sanders, just for the price of him being an overpowered Pokemon and having the power to do anything he wanted. At the time, it sounded cool to him. But everything has a catch.

''I know you don't want to do this.'' Latias said. ''I don't too. But we have to sacrifice a human! It's the only way darkness won't consume the earth!''

The Darkness. The one thing every single Pokemon fear, and every human is oblivious to. It's said to spread diseases, famine, pestilence as it shadows the earth. The only way to stop it? By killing a human to reverse the Darkness. But it can't be just any Tom, Dick and Harry. The human has to willingly sacrifice themselves for the Darkness to retreat.

''How do you propose I do that?'' Mew demanded. ''Oh hey, boy boy! I want you to kill yourself, and in exchange, I will be your Pokemon!''

''You know, that might actually work!'' Latias exclaimed. Mew smacked his face. ''Sohai.''

''What language is that anyway?'' Latias asked, curiosity burning in her tone. ''I've never heard it before, except from you!''

''I dunno,'' Mew shrugged. ''The words just came to me, and I said them.''

''Anyway,'' Latias snapped. ''We can't leave it, Mew. The Darkness is constantly growing! We have to do something, fast. Or it will take over the world.''

''Okay, okay.'' The Mew sighed. ''I'll find someone to...sacrifice.'' He choked on that last word.

''One year. I'm sure you can find someone stupid enough to believe in even you,'' Latias smirked.

''Do you actually even know what you're saying?'' Mew shook his head. ''It's like you don't even care that we have to sacrifice someone!''

''Just do your job.'' Latias' eyes bored a hole into Mew's heart for another second, then the feeling dissipated.

''Why...did I do this,'' Mew sighed. He turned to see the Glaceon dragging her trainer back to the spot where she got scared.

''There's something here! Just come!'' Glaceon kept looking back at her trainer. It was a girl, who was panting heavily.

''Glaceon, what is up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!'' She said.

''I DID!'' Glaceon yelled. ''COME LOOK!''

''I don't have time for your shenanigans, Glaceon! My dad's waiting for me!'' She snapped and walked off, with Glaceon running behind her and trying to get her to come back to Mew.

Mew smirked. ''Well, I don't need to waste time looking for a stupid trainer anymore!''

He sprinted after the two figures.

* * *

**I used some of my country's slang, so here's the glossary:**

**chiobu: Pretty/beautiful girl**

**sohai: If you say something is sohai, you basically want to sigh at it everytime you see it. At least, that's what I think it means. I'm not really sure.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Rainy day

**Calm. Think calm, man. Happy thoughts...I LOST MY DAMN FILES AND I HAD TO REDO THIS CHAPTER !#$#^ $$# #**

**Calm. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (guitar smashes in the background)**

**CALM.**

* * *

I crouched behind a cracked stone pillar. The trainer was sitting on a park bench, and her Glaceon was next to her.

''Come on, Nina! I saw something out there! We have to find it!'' Glaceon protested.

''Are you that hungry, Glaceon? I knew you could eat, but jeez...'' Nina shook her head.

''That's not what I meant! That thing scared my fur off! You gotta see this!'' Glaceon pulled on Nina's shirt, earning a few glances from passing joggers.

''Say, do you think we'll find an Umbreon around here? It's the only eevelution I haven't gotten yet!'' Nina said.

Glaceon stopped pulling and facepawed. ''I give up.''

_She needs an Umbreon? Done._

I imagined myself as an Umbreon, and my body began to change. My fur turned black as night, my tail growing more stout and bushy. I jumped from the pillar and in front of them. Nina was wearing a purple skirt and a white singlet. She had a blue and yellow striped cap, and her bag was slung over her shoulder.

''Look! It's an Umbreon!'' Glaceon yelled. ''Catch it, Nina!''

''It is a he,'' I snapped. ''Mind your manners, child!''

''That voice...so familiar!'' Glaceon cocked her head, then jerked it back. ''YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SCARED ME AT THE FOREST! WHY, YOU LITTLE-''

''In my defense, it was funny!'' I chuckled. Nina gave me a look of adoration and picked me up.

''Aw, you're so cute and adorable!'' She cuddled me. I stuck out my tongue and wagged my tail.

''But I thought I was cute!'' Glaceon protested.

''You want to be cute? Get bigger cups,'' I smirked, looking at Glaceon's chest. She followed my line of sight and glared at me.

''YOU PERVERTIC LITTLE!'' She yelled.

''Where's your trainer, Umbreon?'' Nina asked, patting my head. ''Did they leave you here?''

''I don't have a trainer,'' I said casually. Glaceon's eyes glinted dangerously, and she suddenly snatched a Pokeball from Nina's bag. Ignoring her protests, she bonked my head with the ball.

''Ow!'' I yelped, rubbing my temple. ''Oops, you were supposed to touch the button.'' Glaceon smirked. She turned the Pokeball around and bonked me again. This time, I clicked on the button and the Pokeball sucked me in.

It was dark, and really uncomfortable, but I didn't really plan on escaping. No sense in putting up a fight. So I waited patiently until I heard the familiar sound of the ball locking in place. I hear that sound every day.

''All right, Glaceon! We caught it first try!'' Nina yelled, her voice muffled. ''Yeah, first try...'' Glaceon sounded uncertain.

I felt the Pokeball opening, and I was pulled out of the Pokeball, landing in front of the trainer and the Pokemon.

''Welcome to the family, Umbreon!'' Nina exclaimed. ''Here, let me show you my other Pokemon!'' She threw out 5 more balls.

A Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Leafeon, and a Vaporeon. Wow, she's an Eevee freak. The 5 pokemon all yawned and looked tired.

''What is it?'' Espeon mumbled. She sounded like a girl. ''This,'' Glaceon pointed to me.

''IT'S A BOY?!'' They all yelled, suddenly awake. Come to think of it, they all sounded like girls.

''It is a he,'' I sighed. ''Can we stop calling me it?''

''What is this...abomination doing here?!'' Espeon trembled in anger. ''It is a sin to even look at you!''

''Same here!'' Vapreon chimed. ''It is a sight for the devil!''

''Stop calling me it!'' I yelled, growling.

''That thing is going to be the end of us all!'' Jolteon wailed. ''Woe betide anyone that even tries to talk to this monstrosity!''

Anger coursed through my bloodstream. ''Glaceon, freeze me. I don't trust myself to hold back.'' She complied, and I was completely frozen until my neck remained untouched.

''Girls! It's going to be our new friend!'' Nina said. ''Try to get along!''

''The only thing that gets along with that thing is a gravestone!'' Espeon yelled. Flareon was studying me curiously, while Leafeon looked at me shyly.

''Stop calling me that thing!'' I protested. ''It really hurts!''

''Wait, you have feelings?!'' Vaporeon looked at me incredulously. ''It's a miracle!''

''Girls, enough. I'm serious!'' Nina waved her finger around. The eeveelutions launched a flurry of objections and hurtful comments about me, bickering away.

I felt really angry about it, but I also felt sad. This just reminded me of when I was at the Breeding center. No one ever came for me. I was just a runt, the worst of the worst. People always ignored me, and the ones that didn't criticized me heavily. I didn't have a family, all I had was Sanders. And even that's gone. I still remember all the times I rushed to the counter in the morning and always walked back to my kennel dejectedly.

''Hey, Umbreon, why are you crying?'' Glaceon asked. I realized that warm, salty tears were littering the floor around me.

''I'm not!'' I sniffed, my voice sounding strained and blurry. ''I'm not crying!'' I turned away from her.

Even more tears streaked down my cheeks. ''Umbreon, I know how you feel.'' Glaceon said softly.

I turned to her, my eyes glowing dangerously. ''Do you really? How do you know, huh? I was rejected by humans, and now I'm rejected by Pokemon too.'' Bitterness crept into my voice. ''I've spent the first 3 years of my life living in a pokemon center, never even once going out of the entrance doors. You know why? Cause no one wanted me, that's why!'' I snapped. ''Even now, Pokemon despise me! DO YOU REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?!''

Glaceon gasped, and shook her head solemnly. ''You don't.'' I snorted, my nose clogging with tears. ''Just leave me alone.''

She walked away, and I blinked my eyes, trying to stop them from leaking. I almost thought I could have a peaceful night, when Glaceon returned, dragging a worn and torn sack behind her. The ice around me was already melted, soaking me in cold water.

''What's in the bag? Is it a photo of your family? Or how many badges you won, huh?'' I raised my voice. ''Wait, is it a diary of all the happy times you had with Nina? Huh?!''

She shook her head. ''None of that, just this.'' She reached into the bag and pulled out an ice figurine of herself.

''That's...you. And it's so lifelike,'' I whispered, admiring the stunning craftsmanship of the statue. It looked like it was about to pounce on something, and it looked like it could turn real any moment.

''When I was young, I didn't have any friends at all. They all said I was emo.'' Glaceon sighed. ''So I spent my time doing sculptures. I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I made friends with my statues.''

She talked with a statue, and made friends with it. That's messed up. ''I didn't know...I'm sorry. But at least your parents supported you!'' I made a wild guess.

''Pui.'' She spat out an ice crystal. ''They didn't want me wasting my time on 'petty arts and crafts'. So they tried to get me to go to boarding school.''

''That's...really sad.'' I said. ''Did you leave boarding school?''

''No. I escaped before they could do it.'' Glaceon was nearly about to tear up. ''Even my parents think my sculptures are a waste of time. Maybe they are.''

''NO!'' I yelled, startling Glaceon. ''They are not a waste of time! They look so lifelike, like they could jump out any second! Don't listen to your useless parents! Your sculptures are perfect!''. I almost wanted to say 'You are perfect'.

''Thanks,'' She gave me a look of gratitude. ''Here, I got something for you.'' She pulled out a statue of an Umbreon. I leaned closer, and realized it was me.

''Sorry for the bad craftsmanship,'' Glaceon apologized. ''I only had 10 minutes to do this.''

''10 minutes? You're serious?'' I looked at the tiny me. It was so perfect, and the fur looked so real. ''I can spend a year, and I still can't make something this good!''

Glaceon chuckled, and smiled at me. She looked so cute, I wanted to lean forward just a LITTLE bit more.

''It just needs one finishing touch.'' I pushed my figurine to behind Glaceon's statue, and started poking the Glaceon's butt with my statue's nose.

''THAT'S SO MESSED UP!'' Glaceon yelled. She snatched away the figurines. ''STOP THAT! YOU'RE MAKING ME-''

''Turned on? Aroused?'' I gave her some helping words. She blushed and pocketed the statues. Nina was walking to us with the other eeveelutions trailing behind her.

''Okay, Umbreon, I talked with my Pokemon, and I believe they have something to say.'' Nina stepped away. The Espeon came up to me first. She still looked at me suspiciously, and I could tell she was trying to read my mind.

Mews have the best psychic minds. Rejected.

''Umbreon...I...we're sorry.'' She forced the words out. ''We're sorry we called you an it. We're sorry you're an abomination, and your only friend is a tombstone. We're sorry we shunned you out because you're the devil's apprentice, and we're sorry you have feelings-''

''WAHH!'' I burst into tears, running away from my 'family'. ''Umbreon, wait!'' Glaceon called, but I didn't look back. I just ran straight, jumping over the benches and bushes. I didn't care, I just wanted to be left alone for a while.

* * *

''Happy?'' Glaceon demanded. Espeon huffed, but Glaceon could tell she felt sorry for Umbreon.

''It's not my fault he's a crybaby!'' Espeon protested. ''He's a male! He should be masculine and stuff!''

''You tore down his confidence! You mocked him, jested at him, treated him like a common mongrel, jeered at him, made fun of him behind his back, laughed at him, spoke so much BS about him, pretended to say sorry to him just to fuel your neverending insults and remarks!'' Glaceon yelled. ''What can you say for yourselves!''

The other eevelutions were silent. ''That's what I thought,'' Glaceon shook her head, then ran off after Umbreon, following the tear trail.

''Where are you going!'' Espeon yelled.

''I'm going to bring Umbreon back!'' Glaceon yelled. ''He deserves more than this!''

''Glaceon, wait!'' Espeon shouted, but Glaceon was already halfway through the park, running at inhuman speed.

* * *

**Done. Short and sweet. :D**

**Did I make you cry with this chapter? Like if I did :3**


	3. Chapter 3:Revealed

**Why, NectarPirate...why update two stories in the same day?**

**Cause I can. Deal with it, me.**

**We have readers, me...**

**Meh. Roll the chapter while I bonk myself on the head.**

* * *

_3 years ago..._

''Sanders? I'm scared!'' I stood very close to his legs, always watching out for my tail. It sucks being small. I grabbed his pants and pulled on them.

''Oh, I forgot about you!'' Sanders laughed. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

We were walking around the town market looking for stuff to buy. Sanders refused to sell Pokemon to trainers for a living, so we scrape by with Sanders' irregular jobs.

''Look!'' He pointed to a stray Glaceon, who looked extremely hurt and hungry. ''Who's that Glaceon's trainer? It needs help!''

Suddenly, the Glaceon fell to the ground. Sanders quickly scooped it up and caressed it. It mumbled weakly, and its breath was shallow.

''He needs help, Sanders!'' I said, poking the starving Pokemon's stomach.

''Oh, it's hungry!'' Sanders slapped his forehead. He pulled out a piece of bread which was supposed to be mine, but I think Glaceon needs it more than me. He ripped the bread into little chunks and slowly fed the Glaceon.

''Thank...you.'' He coughed, spitting out some crumbs. ''Don't talk. Conserve your energy, Glaceon.'' I said.

''You're beautiful, you know that?'' He whispered quietly. A vein burst in my forehead.

''Oh, because I have pink fur means I'm a girl, HUH?!'' I yelled at him. He looked at me in shock. ''Yes?''

Before I could bite his tail off, Sanders shoved another piece of bread into his mouth. ''Where's your trainer, Glaceon?''

''He...forgot about me.'' Glaceon sobbed. ''Left me alone in this place!''

''What did it say, Mew?'' Sanders asked.

I played charades for a minute before Sanders got the general meaning. Thankfully, we know each other well enough. Or he'll never get my drift.

''That's awful! How could anyone forget a cute Pokemon like you?'' He tickled Glaceon's chest, and the Pokemon laughed and shook his finger off.

_How did people forget their Pokemon? Will Sanders forget me one day? He won't! ...Will he?_

I looked at the breeder, who was tickling Glaceon everywhere, and making him laugh and twist and turn cutely.

_...He will. I'm just a nobody. He deserves a better Pokemon than me. Glaceon is so much cuter and cooler and adorable. I'm just a liability._

I trudged off silently, leaving Sanders with the laughing Glaceon. They were having so much fun, it seemed like they were best friends. And me? Until I pulled on his leg, he didn't even notice me. Maybe it's for the best. I'll just go back to the center...

The center! I looked around frantically, but the familiar yellow building was nowhere in sight. ''Sanders? Sanders!'' I cried, whimpering as crowds of Pokemon trainers shot disgusted looks at me, and nobles turning their nose on me.

''Sanders...where are you!'' I sat on my back paws, weeping. ''Sanders...wuu!''

''Mew!'' A voice cried. ''Come on! We're leaving!''

I felt so happy, and followed the direction of the voice. I ended up in the middle of the market square, with Sanders and Glaceon calling me.

''Sanders!'' I cried, jumping into his arms. ''Woah, Mew!'' He chuckled, patting my head. ''What's gotten into you? I was only gone for about a minute!''

''Sanders...you remembered me. And that's all I care.'' Tears of gratitude soaked his shirt. ''Thanks for not forgetting me.''

''Oh...kay?'' He kept patting me on the head. ''Whatever, let's head back to the center! We got everything we need!''

I lied my body against his chest, resting soundly as he carried me to my home. And from then on, I swore to never forget Sanders. Even if I die, I will always remember him.

_Now..._

I ran past the city, ignoring the outbursts from the passers-by I knocked down. I leaped over cars and trash cans, dived under giant lorries and trucks, and ran into an alley, panting heavily.

Alone...again. Just like every stinking day of my life. I can't even stop myself from crying because of a few insults. Some god I am.

I screamed and kicked a rubbish bin. It toppled on its side, rolling forward until it stopped at a particular legendary's feet.

''What do you want!'' I demanded, stepping away from the Latias. ''I don't want to talk right now.''

She gave me a look of sympathy, then changed back to robot mode. ''How's your mission going?''

''Very well. I cried and ran away because some girls mocked me.'' I snapped, salty tears running down my fur. ''Why did you choose me...I'm a nobody.''

''You still have much to learn,'' Latias smirked. ''Especially your emotions.''

''Hmm?'' My ears perked. Latias smiled smugly that she caught my attention.

''Well,'' She announced. ''You're going through this stage in what humans call puberty.''

''Do I get a bigger bone?'' I asked excitedly. She smacked her face. ''Yes! Wait, I mean, um...That's not the point!''

''You'll begin to feel emotions towards the other sex, Mew.'' She said. ''You're already feeling something towards Glaceon.''

I didn't notice the bitter tone she had. ''But she's just a friend!''

''A friend that you poured your heart to. A 'friend' that trusts in you so much, she told her deepest secret to you,'' Resentment filled her words. ''Lucky girl...''

''Am I really starting to fall for her? I mean, she's cute and all...but am I really that good enough for her?'' I said to myself. ''No, I'm not. She can find another boyfriend a hundred times better than me and-''

''Stop belittling yourself.'' Latias spoke, her voice steely and firm. ''You have flaws, yes. But you have a compassionate heart, and a witty mind. You never back down from a fight, and you always put yourself before others.'' She spoke so much about me, like she was my stalker or something.

''How do you know so much about me than me?'' I demanded.

''Do you miss Sanders?'' She said.

''Yeah, sometimes...hey wait a minute!'' I yelled. ''Don't change the subject!''

''Why can't you let it go? I thought you forgot about him a long time ago.''

''I didn't. I just left him behind.'' I dismissed.

''What's the difference!'' She protested.

''You can pick up what you left behind. DURR!'' I made a stupid face.

''What about forgetting him?'' She smirked.

''I don't have to answer that question.'' I turned to the streets, cars whizzing past the alley at top speed. They moved so fast, I wish I could move on that quickly.

''You should really go back to your new family.'' Latias said softly. ''They're getting worried.''

I snorted. ''If they're worried, I can't transform into a Latias!'' I concentrated on a Latias' body. But I didn't feel anything.

''Come on!'' I panicked slightly, focusing all my concentration on transforming. ''Change!''

''You jinxed yourself, hardcore.'' Latias snickered. ''If you can't change, that means the Darkness is growing bigger. We have only a year to stop it.''

''CHANGE!'' I screamed, focusing so hard, beads of sweat started forming on my forehead. Latias sighed. ''You didn't hear what I said, did you?''

''I'm sorry, what?'' I asked innocently. ''Just kidding. I hear you, Mama.''

''I'm not your Mama!'' She snapped. ''Now go and do your job!''

''Give me a hint at least, Senpai!'' I begged her.

''A tree's greatest base is it's roots.'' She said, before disappearing in a shimmer of white light.

''WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!'' I yelled at nothing. No response, good. I would freak out if there was one.

I cursed angrily, before trotting off. Are the Eevee jerks really that worried about me? Nah. They would stick my name on a gravestone and be like 'Aww, yeah! The jinx is gone! Free noodles for everyone!''

A piece of paper flew with the wind and smacked me in the face. I pulled it off and laid it on the ground. On the paper, written in shiny red ink, was the message 'BTW, it was really stupid of you to let yourself get caught.'

''I had no choice!'' I yelled, before I realized I was screaming at a piece of paper. Suddenly, the paper cleansed itself and started writing a new message 'You could just use Illusion to make a fake copy of yourself and let the trainer catch that'.

''You now then tell me...'' I sighed. ''Time to head back home...If you can even call my 'family' a home.''

* * *

''I've been walking for hours...'' I mumbled, too tired to speak. I rested my head on a street lamp.

''Awesome, Mew. You're a damn god and you can't even find directions to your family.'' I muttered.

''Umbreon?'' A voice asked. I immediately turned to it, mouth gaping in shock.

''Did you just call yourself...Mew?'' Glaceon whispered, confusion in her face. ''And what was that about a god?''

_Oh no..._

* * *

**This chapter's mainly for a buildup, actually. Sorry for the shorter chapter :P**

**I'll try to keep it to 1000-2000+ words every time. But no promises. Just swears on the river styx :3**

**Now watch as I fall to the ground, unconscious! *Thud***


	4. Chapter 4:Twisted fate

**I'm back! Well, most of my body is.**

**Don't question it. Anyway, i've just been really busy with school lately, and also I have been reading a lot these few days, and the stories I read, were awesome :D**

**Anyway, my writing style is probably going to change, but not that dramatically, promise! I'm just going to add in some dirty jokes and maybe an arousing scene or two...**

**Kidding. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

''What's going on?! What are you hiding!'' Glaceon trembled. ''It's like I don't even know you anymore!''

''You saw nothing?'' I said nervously.

''Umbreon...I can't believe you lied to me!'' She accused, hurt and disappointment etched into her words.

''Glaceon please,'' I begged, but she had already turned and ran away, crying.

''Latias. Reverse the damn time. Now.'' I said.

A chilly wind swept through the alley, and a sweet, melodic voice greeted my ears. ''You reap what you sow, Mew. Good luck!''

''YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'GOOD LUCK' BULL!'' I yelled. ''I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!''

The breeze wafted slowly to my nose, as if it was sighing, and swept me away in a powerful gust. I flew across the city apartments and streets and whatnot, and dropped on my side on a brick pavement, landing on something soft...and cold.

''Ow!'' A voice yelled. ''Get off me!''

''Glaceon!'' I said a little too excitedly. ''Please give me a chance to explain!''

She shoved me away and turned away from me.

''Glaceon...remember that ice sculpture you showed me? That was beautiful, and brave of you to share your deepest secret with me. So let me have a chance, please, to show mine.''

She relaxed slightly, and turned to me. ''Three minutes.''

''GLACEON I'M SORRY I LIED TO YOU AND PRETENDED TO BE AN UMBREON ACTUALLY I'M A GOD THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO ANY POKEMON!''

Ten seconds. Pretty good.

''Huh?'' She shook her head, confused.

I sighed, and projected an image onto her mind. ''When I was young, I spent my life in a breeding center. No one ever wanted me. And one day, this Zoroark thing just demolished the entrance and did some kind of dark ritual on my...on Sanders, the owner of the center.''

Was Sanders just a friend to me? ''Go on.'' She said, standing still.

''And I tried to stop all that, and the building crashed. So this other Pokemon god came and told me I could be a god, do whatever I want, and even save Sanders...at a price.''

''What is it?''

''I just wanted to be loved for once.'' A tear slid down my eyelid. ''I've walked this earth for who knows how long, and pretty much most of it is spent watching trainers and their Pokemon. They looked so happy, so..._friendly _to each other...it really made me sad.''

Maybe that's why I resent trainers and their Pokemon.

''You could just tell Nina you were a Mew. I doubt she would have cared.'' Glaceon shrugged. ''But it was really sad, thinking that you were a good Pokemon.''

I've never felt so heartbroken before in my life. ''BUT I AM! I just want to have a friend! I love-'' I caught myself in time.

''Love what?'' She asked, walking closer to me. Her piercing blue eyes, and that nervous, shy pose she always stood, now replaced with a posture of burning curiosity and amazement. She gave me those worried eyes, and I could practically melt right now.

''Uh...uhhh!'' I said nervously. _Way to go, man. I give you a 10/10 for effort._

''You gotta tell me!'' She pressured, her lips curling into a pout. ''Please!''

If she asked me to jump off a building, I would probably say yes right away. ''Glaceon...please don't make me!''

''Just a little bit more information?'' She pleaded with those irresistible, puppy dog eyes.

''Whawewho?'' I mumbled, before I passed out.

* * *

''You okay?'' A voice asked me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in some kind of wooden hut, with a straw roof and open windows. I looked up and saw the Eeveelutions and Nina staring at me. Glaceon looked so relieved, but turned her nose when she saw me awake.

''I'll be fine if you each give me a kiss.'' I suggested. Glaceon's body turned halfway, like she actually wanted to. As if. I can't even make a girl like me.

''Don't push it.'' Vaporeon gave me a double edged smile. ''I still have my eyes on you.''

''I have nothing to offer, except my member.'' I said innocently. ''You want to set your eyes on-''

''NO!'' Everyone yelled.

I smiled. It was good to have family. I wish Sanders had one too...I wonder where he is?

''Hey, honey!'' A voice said from the doorway, and a gleaming figure entered the room, holding a bucket. ''I brought lunch!''

He was wearing a surfing top, and boxers, like he was ready to ride the waves. His smile was impossibly wide, showing of white little rows of teeth. His eyes were the color of amber, and he had sandy-golden hair, which was how he got his name. ''So what's your big surprise?'' The man asked.

''S-Sanders?!''

* * *

**Done! It was so short I wanted to smack myself in the face, sorry!**

**How do you think I fared? New writing style better? I dunno, just trying something out.**

**Peace, next chapter definitely longer. That's what she said.**


	5. Chapter 5:Forced Shipping

**Bored. So wanted to write a little something something today. :D**

**Playing music in the background cause I'm that yolo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Is that an Umbreon?'' Sanders, my best friend, caretaker of me, and father of my sacrif...trainer, asked, eyes boggling. ''That's so rare! Good for you, Nina!'' He set down his bucket, and hugged her tightly.

''Come on, daddy.'' Nina sighed. ''You're embarrassing me in front of Umbreon.''

''Mew- I mean Umbreon,'' Glaceon whispered to me. ''Don't be scared! Sanders is a nice guy!''

I realized I was completely stiff all over, gaping at the father. I quickly shook it off and tried to act completely normal.

Scratch that. If I acted normal, I'd probably turn this house into an amusement park.

''You cutie, you!'' Sanders picked me up and rubbed my head. I sighed in contentment, and I could almost remember the sad old times when Sanders would pat me down every day, cause every day I always went back to my kennel without fail.

''Wait a minute,'' Sanders suddenly stopped petting me. ''One two three...you have 7 Pokemon!'' He gasped.

''Really?'' Nina did a mental headcount. ''Oh yeah, I do! What does that mean?''

''Nina, at any time, you can only keep a maximum of 6 Pokemon in your party. Any more Pokemon captured will automatically be transported to the nearest Pokemon center. But there's an Umbreon here, the seventh Pokemon, staring at us!'' Sanders shook his head.

''Cool! Is Umbreon some kind of special Pokemon?'' She lifted me up and turned me like some ragdoll.

''Nope, just means I'm too powerful to be kept in some lame center!'' I said cheerfully, cause I knew only Glaceon would believe me.

''PFFTT!'' The Eeveelutions all burst into laughter, save for Glaceon and Espeon. Espeon was eyeing me suspiciously, and I could feel her psychic powers trying to act on me. What the heck, might as well 'clear' myself now.

I let down my defenses and Espeon's mind poured into my thoughts, letting her see my most _deepest _and most _secret _of thoughts.

''OHMYGOD!'' She screamed suddenly, and jumped back, knocking into the laughing Flareon. ''What atrocities were you thinking?!''

''What, other than some random views on Pokemon expressing their love towards each other?'' I asked innocently. Espeon gagged and vomited, and Glaceon giggled.

She...she giggled! It sounded so sweet, and crystal clear as ice. Please...giggle again...PLEASE!

Espeon's eyes widened. ''Oh my...YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON G-''

''NO!'' I yelled and stuck a paw in her throat. ''SHUT UP!''

She coughed and spit out some fur from her mouth, but she had an evil gleam in her eyes.

''What was Umbreon thinking?'' Jolteon asked, and the rest of the Eeveelutions all pestered Espeon too.

''Oh, Umbreon!'' Espeon giggled, ignoring her friends. ''Would you like me to tell your secret?''

''Please don't,'' My cheeks were flushing really badly. ''I'll kill you if you do.''

Glaceon was just looking at us curiously, tilting her head. Espeon shot her a devious grin, and opened her mouth.

''Don't you dare!'' I thrust my paw, but Espeon was ready. She twirled to the side, and completely dodged my Mute.

''Hey Glaceon!'' Espeon stuck out her tongue. ''Guess what? Umbreon has a crush on-''

''FOR THE LOVE OF MEW, PLEASE!'' I begged her, bowing down. ''DON'T DO IT!''

''Umbreon has a crush on who?'' Glaceon asked. ''And why are you bowing to her, Umbreon?''

''I won't tell her,'' Espeon promised. ''But I'll tell my friends!''

I raised a paw to object, but Espeon countered with, ''It's either that or tell Glaceon!''

''Die slowly, Espeon. Go and get a broken heart, and a broken dream.'' I glared at her. ''I hate you...so much.''

She flashed me a lopsided grin, and ran off to her devil incarnates.

''Umbreon?'' Glaceon poked me gently. ''Could you tell me what she wanted to say? Please?''

She looked so sincere, and so cute and gentle, I'll probably tell her about her future if she asked. Which was a really serious offence, but who cares?

''Umbreon?'' She nuzzled my cheek. That was the first time anyone has ever nuzzled me before!

''I can't. I really can't!'' I shook my head. ''I'm afraid...of what you'll say to me if I told you.''

''Come on!'' She rolled her eyes. ''What could I possibly say that would make you afraid?''

''I have a boyfriend, I'm into someone else, you're not my type, I'm interested in cuties only,'' I muttered to myself.

''What was that?''

''Something.'' I turned to the group of eeveelutions. Espeon was chatting away of my big secret, and there goes whatever dignity I had when I came here.

''Wow, really?'', ''That's so cute!'', ''Poor Glaceon.'', and ''She deserves that?''. Those were the comments I overheard as the devil party giggled to them selves.

''Don't mind them, Umbreon.'' Glaceon encouraged, pushing my view away from them. ''Let's get you to know Sanders!''

Suddenly, I wasn't sure which was worse, meeting Sanders again like this, or listening to the gossiping Pokemon.

Glaceon practically dragged me along the floor to meet Sanders. She dropped me, and I gazed nervously at my old friend.

He didn't look any different, but he was more happy, more energetic, than the last time I saw him. His arms were sagging with weariness, and his body slumped forward, probably from tiredness. But he had that happy smile he always wore, and that cheered me up... abit.

He crouched, and gazed at me curiously. ''Why didn't you go to the Pokemon center, little Umbreon? What a curious discovery!''

''Daddy?'' Nina asked suddenly. ''What were Umbreon and the others doing? Umbreon kept sticking his paw in Espeon's throat! Is he okay?''

''He's fine. He just wants to keep his secret a secret.'' Sanders winked at me, and I gulped inside. It's like he was gifted with psychic powers or something, but he always could tell people's emotions and thoughts with just a glance. Same goes for Pokemon too.

''You're killing me with the secrets, Umbreon!'' Glaceon didn't sound like she was joking. ''Come on, pleaseee tell me!''

''I'm sure you'll win her someday, Umbreon.'' Sanders stood up, patted me and Glaceon, and went into the kitchen. ''I'm making dinner! Hope you guys like fish stew!''

The Eeveelutions stopped what they were doing and gaped at the kitchen.

''NO!'', ''WE'RE NOT GOING TO EAT THAT AGAIN!'', ''I NEED A DOCTOR!'', ''JUST KILL ME NOW!'', The group all blasted at the kitchen entrance, wailing like it was a funeral day.

''Sorry about my...friends.'' Glaceon blushed furiously. ''I'm not like them! Promise!''

''Why are you telling me this?'' I asked. Glaceon's cheeks flushed even more and she turned away from me.

''I like Sanders and all, but he makes fish stew like it was fit for dogs!'' She said without looking at me.

I decided to leave out the tiny bit of information that eeveelutions are technically related to dogs. ''It's not that bad, is it?''

''Think of the worst thing in your life. Now imagine it as stew.'' Glaceon said bitterly. ''That's how bad it is.''

My thoughts drifted to a random memory where Sanders tried to give me ice cream, and I vomited all over the carpet because of how bad it tasted. ''I'm pretty sure it's much better than the worst thing in my life.''

She snorted. ''Trust me, you can't taste anything after a week.''

''We're out of fish...'' Sanders' head popped out of the kitchen dejectedly, and every single eeveelution cried happily. Even Glaceon.

''Oh well, guess I'll have to cook up my meat paus.'' Sanders sighed, and Glaceon started screaming ''YESS!''

Espeon came to me and whispered, ''She likes meat pau, she's scared of the dark, she likes pecha berries, and she likes reading. Oh, and her favorite hobby is-''

''Thank. You.'' I gritted my teeth, and she winked at me.

''What did Espeon say?'' Glaceon asked.

''She told me everything about you.''

''E-Everything?!'' She panicked, and quickly stepped back.

''Not really, she just told me what you liked and didn't like.'' I shrugged. Glaceon immediately sighed and relaxed.

''Dinner's done!'' Sanders came out of the kitchen carrying a steaming plate of white, bread things that looked like giant fat teardrops.

''She likes this?'' I shook my head. Glaceon glared at me and slapped me with her ear.

''Eat up!'' He placed the plate on the table and all the Eeveelutions took one pau each. Sanders and Nina took one too, and I jumped onto the table, wanting to take my share.

There was only one left. ''Sorry Umbreon, I didn't know there was going to be one more Pokemon, so you're gonna have to share with Glaceon.'' Sanders said, biting into his pau, as if he wasn't sorry at all.

''Sanders so set this up for them.'', ''Is he gonna kiss her accidentally?'', The eeveelutions all gossiped.

''Please tell me you're not serious.'' I pleaded to Sanders, but he was egging me on with those encouraging eyes. ''...you totally set me up, didn't you?''

''Come on! You guys are from the same species!'' He pushed me and Glaceon closer together, and we blushed.

''I'm...I'm okay with sharing...I guess.'' Glaceon said quietly, and looked at me shyly.

''Help me please,'' I begged the Eeveelutions, but they had already eaten theirs. ''I hate all of you.''

They stared at me smugly, and Espeon made a really dramatic act of eating something. The rest all giggled and Flareon came up and kissed Espeon.

''I'm so sorry, that was an accident!'' Flareon gasped mockingly.

''It's okay, I love you anyway,'' Espeon blinked her eyes, and the eeveelutions burst into laughter.

I felt my cheeks burn, and I saw Glaceon was blushing too. ''Stop it already, it's enough. You're embarrassing Glaceon.''

''We should stop making his girlfriend cry already.'' Vaporeon giggled. ''He should be the one doing that.''

I ignored their burst of laughter and turned to Glaceon. ''Go ahead, take the whole thing. I'm not that hungry.''

''N-No!'' She shook her head. ''You can't do that! You need something to eat, at least. Just eat half, I won't mind!''

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I slowly bit into the pau, enjoying the meat inside, when suddenly my nose brushed against something soft and cold.

My eyes flew open, and I stared at Glaceon. Our nose touching, eating the same pau, biting at the exact same time...how could this get any worse?

''This is so definitely going onto my wallpaper.'' Sanders sniggered, holding up a camera. ''You two look so cute together.''

I blushed, and let go of the pau. ''S-Sorry Glaceon!'' I mumbled, but she was also blushing shyly.

''HAHAHAAHAHAHH!'' The eevelutions all laughed, and Espeon and Flareon played the eating scene again and again.

''I hate all of you.'' I glared, and Glaceon blushed.

''Don't mind them, they're just kidding!'' She tried to say, but I shushed her. ''They're hurting your dignity and pride. I'm not going to let that happen.''

She looked at me gratefully, and I felt happy that I was actually doing something good, instead of blowing up a random Team Rocket base somewhere. Wait, that's good too, right?

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the room erupted into a mass panic.

''Don't panic! It's just a blackout!'' Sanders' voice yelled.

''WAAHHH! G-G-GHOST!'' Glaceon screamed, and I could tell she was crying. ''DON'T HURT ME! I WANT MY MOMMY!''

I remembered Espeon saying she was scared of the dark, but I didn't expect her to overreact like this.

''UM-UMBREON!'' She hugged me so tightly, I was about to pass out. ''I'M SCARED!''

''Don't be! I'm here,'' I cooed, but she was shaking uncontrollably, and crying.

''Look!'' I concentrated, and my rings began to glow, casting a yellow light into the living room. Glaceon's eyes were tightly shut, and she whimpered and sobbed and pushed on me harder.

''Okay, okay! Don't look,'' I nuzzled her neck. ''I'm still here. Just think of me, don't think of the dark.''

Glaceon whimpered, but she did so, and her breath came slower, more controlled. She leaned on me, sobbing. ''Why am I so scared of the dark...I hate it! I hate myself!''

''Don't hate yourself for something that makes you special.'' I whispered to her ears. ''You're one of a kind, and you shouldn't hate yourself for that.''

She sighed, and rested on my body. In a few seconds, she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

I heard a giggle behind me. ''Umbreon, the black knight, saving his beloved from the dark.''

''Die slowly, Espeon.'' I snarled. ''She was really scared just now. This isn't something to be teasing about.''

''What was that just now, about Glaceon? 'Don't hate yourself for something that makes you special?' '' Vaporeon teased. ''You sure know how to make someone feel special, Umbreon.'' The rest of the eeveelutions all giggled.

''I hate all of you.''

* * *

**There. This is what my mind thought of when I'm listening to some japanese music at the same time. My mind is really...something...**

**I wonder how much I've changed compared to writing without listening to music?**


End file.
